House MD, preloaded
by Calico17
Summary: Crackfic! Unsere ganz eigene und nicht ganz ernstgemeinte Vision zu Season 7, die einen liebeskranken Wilson, "Huddy", ein überheißes Mysterium und jede Menge Irrungen und Wirrungen beinhaltet. Eben so wie im richtigen Fernsehleben. Alle Charaktere.
1. Das Mysterium!

**House Preloaded - Was dann geschieht**

Ein House MD-Crackfic

_**Authors Note**__: In diesem Crackfic haben wir uns allen Worst Case-Szenarien, Shipperträumen, einigen Fanfictions und diverser Fanwünsche angenommen. Unsere nächtliche Inspiration kommt ausschließlich aus der letzten Staffel, den Spekulationen über die nächste und einer Flasche Portugieser Weißherbst. Wir hoffen inständig, den Erwartungen gerecht zu werden. Für eintreffende Prophezeiungen übernehmen die Autoren keine Haftung. Auch überlassen wir die Handlung völlig den brillanten Autoren und Machern der Serie, der wir von Herzen noch viele weitere Jahre gönnen. _

_Das wird in Staffel 7 also (hoffentlich nicht!) auf uns zukommen…_

**1. Das Mysterium!**

„Ich sehe Cuddy."

Chase hob den Kopf, als die Stimme seines Chefs angriffslustig vom anderen Ende des Tisches kam. Seine Teamkollegen ebenfalls.

„Hauptsächlich ohne Kleider."

Die Eröffnung kam unvermutet und war, gelinde gesagt, erschütternd. Ängstlich warf Chase einen Blick auf den neben ihm sitzenden Wilson. Die weichen Lippen des Onkologen zitterten verräterisch, während sich seine samtbraunen Plüschaugen verzweifelt auf die jeden überragende Gestalt von Gregory House richteten – dem Meister über ihrer aller (Liebes-)leben und Tod.

Thirteen warf einen mysteriös genervten Blick in die Runde (Gott, sie war heiß, wenn sie so schaute – aber eigentlich schaute sie immer so und war deswegen natürlich ständig heiß), während sich Foreman verlegen den Kopf polierte und ebenfalls einen besorgten Blick über den Tisch auf Wilson warf. Taub brach die schockierte Stille mit einer gewohnt trockenen Bemerkung.

„Ist sie unser neuer Fall?"

„Östrogenmangel", sprang Foreman sofort an.

„Nymphomanie", tippte Thirteen humorvoll. Das heißt, Chase nahm an, dass es humorvoll gemeint sein sollte – es war immer schwer zu sagen bei Thirteen. Aber, lieber Himmel, so heiß, wie sie war, spielte es sowieso keine Rolle, was oder wie sie es sagte.

„Du _Bastard_!" Wilsons jäher Ausbruch klang wie ein Aufschrei. „Du hundsgemeiner, hinterhältiger-…"

Er konnte nicht weitersprechen. Bevor einer von ihnen etwas tun konnte, sprang Wilson auf und rannte aus dem Büro, um seine Bullenpeitsche und die Ledermaske zu holen.

„Ich hab gleich gesagt, dass er als Diagnostiker nichts taugt", grollte House. „Wieso war er überhaupt hier?"

Chase räusperte sich und bewegte sich unbehaglich, während er den dritten Kuli an diesem Morgen den Garaus machte. „Er braucht eine Blumenjungfer für seine Hochzeit."

„Gott, Sie sind _süß_."

„Wilson heiratet?" fragte Taub. „Wen?"

„Eine Schickse, die ihm den Brägen verdreht hat und seinen Tokus warm hält", erwiderte House gewohnt liebevoll.

„Um zu Cuddy zurück zu kommen…" begann Taub, doch House schnitt ihm das Wort ab.

„Kommen Sie nicht auf Ideen. Lisa und ich sind von Anbeginn füreinander bestimmt. Nehmen Sie die Bisexuelle."

„Meinen Sie, ich bin ein würdiger Ersatz für House?" wandte Taub sich an den vor sich hin schniefenden Chase, der plötzlich an nichts anderes mehr als an seinen nächsten Schluck aus der Hustensaftflasche denken konnte.

Alt genug sah er aus. Aber er war nicht alt genug, um sein Vater zu sein. Und er quälte ihn nie, obwohl Chase nur darin Befriedigung fand. Der gutmütige, langweilige, ehebrecherische Taub. Das Gesicht in der Armbeuge verbergend, fiel Chase vornüber und schluchzte gequält in den Stoff seines biederen karierten Hemds, das er auf Heimaturlaub bei Woolworths erstanden hatte. Seit Cameron ein Baby von ihm erwartete, musste er sich die zukünftigen Alimente vom hübschen Mund absparen.

„Differenzialdiagnose!" schnarrte House.

Alle Köpfe – bis auf Chases hübschen blonden, der immer noch vor sich hin weinte – flogen hoch.

„Eh… Wir haben keinen Fall, House", wagte Foreman einzuwerfen.

House' Stock, ein grässliches Ungetüm mit einem widerlichen Totenkopf darauf, zeigte auf Thirteen, die erschrocken ihr weich fallendes Haar zurückwarf. Chase nahm zumindest an, dass sie erschrocken war, denn ihr Mund, der übrigens unglaublich heiß war, öffnete sich kaum merklich und ließ ein heiseres, sinnliches Lachen entweichen.

Chase, Foreman und Taub griffen rasch unter den Tisch.

„Ich bin nicht krank, House", sagte sie, während ihre Kollegen eifrig an der Arbeit waren. Mist, dachte Chase. Foreman kam wieder mal als erster. In Sachen Erotik machte ihm wirklich niemand etwas vor.

„Sie verbergen etwas", sagte House ihr auf den Kopf zu. Alle starrten sie an. Thirteen? Ein Geheimnis? Undenkbar!

Kühl strich sie sich das seidig fallende Haar hinter das unerträglich attraktive Ohr, dessen Anblick allein einen wahnsinnig machen konnte.

„Ich habe um Urlaub gebeten. Den werde ich nehmen."

„Sexurlaub auf Thailand?"

„Halten Sie sich aus meinem Leben heraus, House."

_Wow_, dachte Chase bewundernd. Sie redete mit House, wie er es nie gewagt hätte. Sie war so tough, dass er gleich noch einmal ans Werk ging. Gott, sie war heiß. Und er so bedürftig nach seiner Scheidung. Er hatte sie neulich in eindeutiger Absicht zum Essen eingeladen, doch sie hatte kühl abgelehnt mit einer guten Begründung.

„Wärst du ein Mädchen, hätte unsere Liebe eine Chance."

Mal ehrlich, wie heiß war _das_ denn?

„Thirteen ist nicht krank bis auf einen leichten Fall von Huntingtons Chorea", sagte Foreman geduldig, der Experte für neurologische Erkrankungen. „Sie hatte Zuckungen, Nierenversagen, war blind und hat einen kranken Zweitnamen, aber ansonsten ist sie völlig normal."

„Remy Beauregard Hadley ist keinesfalls ein kranker Name", erwiderte Thirteen kühl. „Oder wäre es dir lieber, ich würde Hester Ann oder Mary Sue heißen?"

„Wie auch immer Sie heißen mögen, Sie verbergen etwas", sagte House schonungslos. Himmel, sah er denn nicht, dass ihr kleiner perfekt manikürter Finger bereits schutzlos zuckte? Aber andererseits musste er zugeben, dass es ungeheuer erotisch aussah.

Thirteen stand auf, begleitet von einem kollektiven Aufstöhnen ihrer Kollegen. „Ich kündige, Sie Mistkerl."

„Nein!" schrieen Taub, Chase und Foreman zugleich.

„Gut", sagte House.

Entschlossen raffte Thirteen ihre Sachen zusammen und stürmte aus dem Büro.

Der verdammte Filzball, mit dem House gern um sich warf, traf Chase im Gesicht. „Gehen Sie ihr nach und holen Sie sie zurück, bevor Sie von einem Bus erfasst wird oder unter eine Kollegin gerät."

So verbarg House seine Gefühle für seine Angestellten. Der Ball hatte eine Platzwunde auf Chase' Augenbraue hinterlassen. Er liebte House nur noch mehr dafür.

Keiner sah die väterlichen Tränen, die in House' kobaltblauen Augen schimmerten, als er den Rauchschwaden folgte, die Thirteen hinterlassen hatte.

Er fand sie ihm Spindraum. Es war verdammt clever von ihr, dorthin zu gehen. Niemand käme so leicht auf die Idee, sie dort zu suchen. Doch er ahnte, dass sie sich von ihm finden lassen wollte, denn irgendwie hatte sich so etwas wie eine Freundschaft zwischen ihnen entwickelt, ohne dass er es überhaupt bemerkt hatte.

„Ich muss gehen", sagte sie fatalistisch.

Chase warf sich ins Zeug. „Aber warum? Du bist die einzige Frau im Team. Wir brauchen dich. Du bist diejenige, die wie House denkt. Du kannst ihn in Schach halten. Ihm das nötige Paroli bieten. Selbst Wilson gibt zu, dass du die einzige bist, die nicht in seinem Bann steht. Wir anderen sind doch nur seine Marionetten." Sein vor Aufregung stärker hervortretender Akzent verlieh seinen Worten eine besondere Tragik.

„Ich wollte sowieso gehen", sagte sie und holte einen Augenbrauenstift aus ihrer Handtasche, um die Brauen über der Ecke eines Hefters nachzuzeichnen. „Ich habe um Urlaub gebeten. Jetzt ist es Zeit, ihn zu nehmen."

Heiß. Er wünschte sich plötzlich, _Urlaub_ zu heißen. Rasch raffte er den letzten Grips zusammen, den Cameron ihm hinterlassen hatte.

„Remy Beauregard…", begann er flehend.

Sie schnitt ihm das Wort ab. „Kümmere dich nicht um mich. Kümmere dich lieber um Wilson. Er braucht jetzt einen Freund."

Jesus, sie war selbstlos _und_ weise. Gewiss hatte sie einen Grund, zu gehen. Er brannte darauf, ihn zu erfahren. Dann hätte er neue Informationen für House, für deren Überbringung eventuell ein Leckerli anfallen würde.

„Ich verspreche es", sagte er feierlich. „Remy, wenn ich dir irgendwie helfen kann…"

„Eine Tafel Himbeerschokolade wäre nett."

Gehorsam trottete er davon, um ihren Wunsch an ihn zu erfüllen. Vielleicht war es ihr letzter an ihn.

Am Süßigkeitenautomaten fand er Wilson, der verzweifelt mit den Fäusten auf das Gerät einschlug. Es dauerte einen Moment, bis Chase sein haltloses Schluchzen zu Worten zusammensetzen konnte.

„Oh, _Greg_! Warum nur? _Warum_?"

Unbeholfen berührte er den weichherzigen, sensiblen Onkologen an der Schulter. „Sie dürfen sich nicht quälen, Dr. Wilson. Das ist meine Aufgabe in Houses Universum."

„Oh Gott." Wilson fuhr sich mit der Hand über die zimtbraunen traurigen Augen. „Es tut mir leid. Wie konnte ich das nur vergessen, Chase?"

Er war es gewohnt, vergessen zu werden. Aber manchmal war das keine schlechte Sache. Den bösen Diktator hatte ja schließlich auch jeder vergessen – er selbst mit eingeschlossen.

„Sie sind von jetzt ab mein bester Freund", kündigte Wilson verbittert an. „Wir konnten uns nie leiden, und ich habe Ihren lächerlichen Akzent und Ihre hündische Ergebenheit mehr als einmal kritisiert. Ich denke, es ist Zeit, dass wir beide zueinander finden. Wie wäre es mit einem Speed Dating heute Abend?"

„Sie sind mit Dr. Carr zusammen", wagte Chase einzuwenden. „Und wir waren bereits auf einem Speed Dating, erinnern Sie sich?"

„Nein, ich meine nur wir beide."

Bedauernd schüttelte Chase den hübsch geschorenen Blondschopf. „Das geht leider nicht, Dr. Wilson. Heute Abend habe ich zweifachen Damenbesuch."

Wilson kniff fragend die gutmütigen Teddybäraugen zusammen „Zwei auf einmal?"

Er lächelte verlegen. „Hintereinander. Ich verfüge über eine gut gefüllte Haushaltskasse, solange ich auf das Essen und neue hippe Klamotten verzichte."

„Ich schwöre, Sie werden immer mehr wie House."

Vielleicht, dachte Chase ahnungsvoll, war das die Basis für eine lebenslange Freundschaft. Oh, House. Warum nur? _Warum_?

Als er den völlig gebrochenen Wilson in sein Büro gebracht und ihn dort mit einer zufällig herumliegenden Handschelle am Schreibtisch gekettet hatte (eine reine Vorsichtsmaßnahme, sagte er sich), kehrte er zurück in den Spindraum, nicht hoffend, sie noch einmal zu sehen. Doch sie wartete immer noch.

„Keine Veganschokolade?" Sie verzog keine Miene. „Mein Held."

Ihre Umarmung zum Abschied fiel tapfer und männlich aus. Zumindest von ihrer Seite.

_Fortsetzung folgt! Wer ein bisschen grinsen musste beim Lesen, darf uns eine Flasche Wein schicken, das ermuntert ungemein und motiviert zu neuen Schandtaten. _

_Cheer up, die 7. Staffel kann nur besser werden! ;)_


	2. Ein neuer Fall

**2. Ein neuer Fall**

Cuddy räkelte sich wollüstig in den Laken. Sex mit ihr war gut, so _gut_. Plötzlich trat der Schmerz in seinem Bein in den Hintergrund, hatte keinerlei Bedeutung mehr. Alles konzentrierte sich auf… nun ja, anderswo eben. Vielleicht hatten sie recht gehabt. Vielleicht musste er nur wieder lieben, Gefühle zulassen, um den Schmerz ausblenden zu können.

Ja, Cuddy war sein Vicodin.

Oh, ja.

Er versank zwischen ihren weichen Brüsten und fühlte sich unendlich geborgen.

_Gott, der du nicht existierst in diesem meinem allumfassenden Universum, dir sei sicherheitshalber gedankt für Selma und Patty. _

Ihr zufriedenes, rauchiges Lachen war alles, was er in dieser schwülen Sommernacht hörte.

Bis das Telefon klingelte. Oder war es Cuddys adoptierter kleiner Schreihals?

Missmutig löste House sich von den verführerisch warmen, honiggoldenen Schenkeln, die ihn selbst im Schlaf noch gefangen hielten und den grausamen Schmerz vertrieben.

_Lisa, du Göttliche. _

„Rggnnm", machte es in den Kissen neben ihm. „Nicht rangehen."

House liebte Cuddy – am liebsten am späten Nachmittag, wenn das Licht die Linien um ihren Mund milderte und die verblüffende Straffheit ihrer von akrobatischen Pilatesübungen gestählten Oberschenkel betonte -, aber er liebte auch seine im Stich gelassenen Lakaien. Mürrisch griff er nach dem Telefon.

„Ich störe ungern", quäkte Taubs Stimme an sein Ohr. „Wir haben eine neue Patientin."

„Ist sie heiß?"

„Thirteen hat sich nicht zurück gemeldet", sagte er humorlos. „Weiblich, einundfünfzig Jahre alt, erfolgreiche Kinderbuchautorin. Auf einer Lesung in Barnaby's Bookstore hat sie einen Blutsturz erlitten, dem ein epileptischer Anfall folgte. Wir wurden spät informiert. Die Gäste dachten, es gehört zur Performance. Die Frau schreibt höchst erfolgreich über Vampire."

Verdammt. Einundfünfzig. Er hatte eine Klausel in seinem Arbeitsvertrag, in dem er keinen Patienten über dreißig behandeln musste. Die alten starben schneller weg und sahen beim Blutspucken immer unappetitlich aus. „Machen Sie einen Toxscreen."

„Negativ."

Er knurrte. „Ich komme."

„Schon wieder?" Cuddy schnurrte zufrieden und schmiegte die prima in Schuss gehaltene Figur an seine nackte athletische Brust.

Bedächtig küsste er sie erst links, dann rechts über dem Herzen. „Bis bald, Selma. Bis bald, Patty. Seid brav und macht keine Dummheiten, bis Daddy nach hause kommt."

Unzufrieden zog sie die Brauen zusammen. „Ein neuer Fall?"

„Bleib liegen, mein Schnuckelchen. Ruh dich aus. Du wirst es nötig haben."

Sie lächelte betörend, und ihre rauchblauen Augen leuchteten in freudiger Erwartung. „Reichen zwei Minuten?"

Das Ärgernis im Kinderzimmer begann zu schreien.

**oOo**

In der Klinik händigte er seinen Stock Chase aus, bevor er in Versuchung geriet, ihm damit den brav geschnittenen Kopf zu polieren. Er hatte sich nicht mehr so hintergangen gefühlt seit dem Tag, an dem Stacy ein Teil seines athletischen Beins geopfert hatte. Wie kam der Dummkopf dazu, sich die Haare abschneiden zu lassen? Eine weitere Quelle bösartiger Witze, die versiegt war.

„Haben Sie Vollidioten den Tox Screen nicht ausgewertet?"

„Negativ." Foreman verschränkte defensiv die Arme und sah aus wie ein Kleiderschrank, an dem man verschämt eine lavendelfarbene Krawatte hängen gelassen hatte. „EKG und EGG unauffällig, CT und MRT inkonklusiv. Kein Aneurysma, kein Bronchiospasmus. Blutdruck ist extrem hoch."

House knallte das Ergebnis des Tox Screens in Chase' hübsches ausdrucksloses Gesicht. „Dr. Chase. Klären Sie Kollege Foreman auf. Zeigen Sie, wo Sie vier endlos lange Jahre Ihre Sporen verdient haben und warum Sie ebenfalls keiner im ganzen Krankenhaus ausstehen kann."

Eifrig nahm der Australier das Dokument in die Hand und studierte es ausgiebig. Man musste ihm Zeit lassen. Zeit, die sie nie hatten.

„_Na_?"

„Meine Güte", stieß Chase endlich fassungslos hervor. „Es ist ein überaus seltener Fall von_ Garlica Stincionis Intensiva_!"

„Was?" Foreman und Taub rückten hinter ihm zusammen.

„Sie hat eine massive Knoblauchvergiftung", diagnostizierte Chase mit unüberhörbarem Stolz.

Wenn er nur noch sein Haar zum anerkennenden Darüberstreicheln hätte.

„Dialyse", befahl er. „Und für so etwas werfen Sie mich aus dem Bett. Sie Versager. Wo haben Sie Ihren Titel gemacht, verdammt?"

„Mrs. Hoober besteht auf eine Bluttransfusion", wagte Taub anzumerken. „Sie ist sich sicher, von einem jungen Mann, den sie eindeutig als Ed identifizierte, gebissen worden zu sein."

„Gretchen Hoober?" House war wider Willen interessiert. „Die Bestsellerautorin?"

„Wollen Sie eine persönliche Widmung in Ihr Exemplar?"

Hm. Das war allemal eine Überlegung wert. Auf Ebay würde der Mist vielleicht etwas einbringen.

„Sie!" Seine Stockspitze wäre jetzt auf Chase zugeflogen, wenn dieser sich das Ding nicht über die Schulter gehängt hätte. „Sie fragen Sie danach."

Sein hübscher Mund verzog sich abweisend. „Warum ich?"

„Weil Sie aussehen wie Ihre Zielgruppe."

Dankbar trottete Chase los. Er musste ihn zurückpfeifen, bevor er mit seiner Krücke verschwunden wäre.

Sein Pager ging los. Ein akuter Notfall. Cuddy brauchte ihn.

„Mischen Sie nicht Ihr Privatleben mit dem Beruf", mahnte Foreman und rollte die Augen. Eines davon fiel bei dieser waghalsigen Aktion aus seinem Schädel, und er stopfte es rasch zurück in die Höhle. Er brauchte keinen körperlichen Defekt, um wie House zu sein, und er war auch nicht darauf aus, sich noch einmal Dr. Popeye von House nennen zu lassen. Wirklich nicht. „Sie wissen, was das bedeutet. Chase und mir hat es kein Glück gebracht."

House beachtete ihn nicht. Nichts wie zurück, bevor Cuddy über den vollen Windeln einen hysterischen Anfall bekommen würde.

Wilson lauerte ihm im Fahrstuhl auf. Warum er seinen Schreibtisch mit hinein gezogen hatte, sah er erst auf den zweiten Blick.

„Schlüssel zu deinem Spielzeug verloren?"

„Spiel keine Spielchen mit mir!" Die tief umbrabraunen Augen waren vor Kummer gerötet. „Du siehst Cuddy ohne Kleider. Nicht, dass es mir etwas ausmachen würde. Ich verstehe das. Ich bin nicht sauer auf dich. Wirklich nicht. Ich gönne es dir von Herzen, aber du hättest mich warnen können. Wir hatten etwas Gutes. Es hätte mehr daraus werden können. Du hast mir nie eine Chance gegeben. Warum ihr?"

„Uh… weil sie einen Rock trägt?"

„Ich habe schon größere Opfer für dich gebracht!"

Mit einem simplen Zaubertrick befreite er Wilson von seinen Handschellen. Staunend riss dieser seine zartbitter schokoladebraunen Augen auf. „Du hast mich erlöst!"

„Leih mir die Handschellen bis morgen."

„Für Cuddy?"

„Für Ihren Ableger. Cuddy hat sie zu sehr verwöhnt. Die Kleine will partout nicht im eigenen Bettchen schlafen."

Wilson folgte ihm in den Aufzug. Sie fuhren mehrmals ziellos hinauf und hinunter, während sie tiefsinnige Psychogramme übereinander aufstellten.

„Du bist ein Rivale für sie", begann Wilson. „Sie will nicht, dass du in Cuddys Bett schläfst, denn das war bisher ihr Platz. Sie hält dich für den Kerl, mit dem sie Cuddy von jetzt ab teilen muss."

„Du identifizierst dich mit einer _Zweijährigen_?"

„Natürlich ist Cuddy nicht deine Mutter. Aber allein die Vorstellung, du könntest ihr Vater werden, lässt sie zu verzweifelten Maßnahmen greifen."

„Traust du einem Kind so viel Raffinesse zu?"

„Du bist in gewisser Hinsicht nicht viel anders als ein Kind. Und niemand kann behaupten, du wärst nicht raffiniert."

„Ich mache nicht mehr in die Hosen."

„In dreißig Jahren wirst du anders darüber denken."

„Du würdest mich füttern und wickeln."

Die großen, nusscremebraunen Augen richteten sich unerschrocken in seine eisblauen. „Würde sie es tun können?"

Hm. House wünschte sich, der Fahrstuhl würde irgendwann irgendwo ankommen.

Als sich die Türen öffneten, stand sein traurig dezimiertes Team davor.

„Mrs. Hoober verweigert die Behandlung", winselte Taub, bevor er über ihn stolpern konnte. „Sie besteht auf die Transfusion."

„Ich bin umgeben von Idioten."

Foreman erklärte sich schließlich bereit, Blut zu spenden. Blutleer, wie er ohnehin schon war, fand House die Idee gut. Chase überwachte die lebensgefährliche Transplantation und hielt Foremans zuckende Hand, während er ihm unablässig den Schweiß von dem polierten Schädel wischte.

House witterte Morgenluft. Bahnte sich da etwa eine zarte Romanze an? Nein, Chase war zurzeit ausschließlich an bezahlbaren Liebesdiensten interessiert. Er wusste nicht, woher er das wusste, aber er hatte es sich zur Angewohnheit gemacht, einfach alles über seine Angestellten zu wissen. Mit zartem Tenor sang Chase dem heftig zitternden Foreman _Waltzing Mathilda_ vor, was Foreman nach und nach in ein gnädiges Koma versetzte. Vielleicht aber auch nicht. Man konnte nie sicher sein bei Foreman.

„Chase…" flüsterte er mit flatternden Lidern, „wo ist sie? Warum hat sie alle Telefonanschlüsse gesperrt?"

„Sie will niemanden sehen."

„Sie kommt nicht zurück."

Beide weinten stumm. Ein Leben ohne Thirteen war kaum vorstellbar. Wer würde jetzt Drogendealer von Undercoverpolizisten unterscheiden? Verschnittenes Kokain von dem wirklich guten Zeug? Wer würde übergangslos von der barmherzigen Samariterin und Lebenshilfeberaterin zur verruchten Hure und zum smarten Street Kid wechseln können?

House wusste, dass Foremans Schauspielkünste dazu nicht ausreichten, und Chase war einfach zu blond dazu.

Er brauchte einen Rat. Er würde das Orakel befragen.

House entzündete zwei Fackeln im Schlafzimmer und huldigte Patty und Selma mit ausdauernder Hingabe, bis er die lang ersehnte Antwort bekam.

„Einfach", sagte Cuddy. „Du brauchst einen Ersatz für Thirteen."

Warum war er eigentlich nicht von selbst darauf gekommen?


	3. Die Neue

**3. Die Neue**

Florence Morningale war blutjung, hübsch und überdies eine notorische Intelligenzbestie.

Alle im Team fühlten sich augenblicklich zu ihr hingezogen. Während der DDX hingen sie regelmäßig an ihren kirschroten Lippen, bis sie geschwollen waren.

Selbst House war gegen ihren Cameron'schen Charme nicht immun. Genau wie bei der Immunologin, schwankte er ständig zwischen einer Art Hassliebe für das neue Küken, denn sie war brillant wie Cameron und genau so naiv und moralisch, eine Mischung, die er ungeheuer anziehend fand.

Irgendwie brauchte jeder eine Cameron um sich.

Und wenn es nur dazu diente, um sich daran zu erinnern, dass ständiges missbilligendes Dreinschauen für vorzeitige Falten sorgte.

Morningale ersetzte sein schlafwandelndes Team im Nu. Chase und Taub übernahmen es, Bananenbeutel, Zitronensäcke und Orangentüten in den Krankenzimmern zu verteilen, während Foreman unbewegt im Büro saß, weil House vergessen hatte, seine Batterie aufzuladen. In der Zwischenzeit fand Morningale ein Heilmittel für Hämorriden, Schwangerschaftsstreifen und pubertärbedingter Akne.

Er war wider Willen stolz auf sie. Sie war lästig wie eine Analfissur, aber schlichtweg brillant.

Dabei hatte sie noch nicht mal die Highschool abgeschlossen.

„Weißt du, sie könnte deine Tochter sein", sagte Wilson und ließ sich klaglos sein Mittagessen stehlen.

Der Gedanke beunruhigte ihn. Er spionierte ihr Facebook-Account aus und setzte Chase als ahnungslosen Spitzel auf sie an.

„Ich hörte, Sie waren der Glückliche, der ein Date mit unserem Nesthäkchen hatte."

Chase' zarter australischer Teint rötete sich heftig. Nach der Scheidung hatte er Taub als Klinik-Casanova mühelos den Rang abgelaufen. Bei Gelegenheit musste er ihn einem EEG unterziehen. Eine derart rasche Persönlichkeitsveränderung verdiente sein medizinisches Interesse.

„Das muss wohl am Donnerstag gewesen sein", gab er zu. „Ich kann im Kalender nachschauen, wenn Sie es genau wissen wollen."

„Bleiben Sie dran."

Wie alles, was House ihm sagte, nahm Chase seine Aufgabe sehr ernst. Bald schien er ernsthaft verliebt. Es ging sogar so weit, dass er den Filzball verschmähte.

Die Sache konnte nicht länger auf die leichte Schulter genommen werden.

Er konsultierte Wilson in der Cafeteria, wo er ihn um ein Mittagessen, seine Brieftasche und die Hausschlüssel erleichterte.

Die kastanienbraunen Augen des Onkologen richteten sich sorgenvoll in seine vergissmeinnichtblauen.

„Es war unvermeidlich, dass das passieren würde. Sie ist du, House. Sie ist eine Mischung aus Amber und Cameron. So etwas muss unwiderstehlich sein für Chase. Er liebt dich, und er liebt Cameron. Es konnte nur so kommen."

Eine Handvoll M&Ms einwerfend, fragte sich House, warum er nicht von selbst darauf gekommen war.

„Mach' einen Vaterschaftstest", schlug Wilson vor.

House entwendete Chase' und Morningales Kaffeetassen, obwohl er sich albern dabei vorkam.

Chase' DNA stimmte zu 99,9 Prozent mit seiner überein, was ihn nicht überraschte. Weitaus schockierender war das Ergebnis, das er bei Morningale fand. Sicherheitshalber hatte er auf Huntington's Chorea, Syphilis, Windpocken und Lupus getestet, doch das, was er fand, übertraf seine schlimmsten Befürchtungen.

Vier Wochen später nahm er Chase beiseite. „Haben Sie mit ihr geschlafen?"

Sein zarter australischer Teint rötete sich sacht und war ihm Antwort genug.

„Machen Sie einen HIV-Test."

Chase zog die Brauen zusammen. „Huh?"

„Nicht bei der Patientin, Sie Idiot."

Spät in der Nacht fand er Chase in seinem Büro, das Gesicht platt auf dem Schreibtisch.

„Ich nehme an, Sie haben Ihr Ergebnis."

Aus rotgeränderten seegrünen Augen traf ihn ein waidwunder Blick. „Ist sie… krank?"

„Machen Sie den verdammten Test."

Er fuhr nach hause und befragte ausgiebig das Orakel.

„Ich muss sie selbstverständlich entlassen", sagte Cuddy endlich. „Was ist mit... wie heisst er gleich? Chase?"

„Traut sich nicht, den Test zu machen."

So sehr er sich um eine Antwort bemühte, das Orakel schwieg in dieser Nacht. Er begnügte sich damit, sie stundenlang zärtlich zu streicheln, bis ihm die Fingerspitzen einschliefen.

Er war kaum eingeschlafen, als ihn Kindergeplärr weckte.

House warf ein paar M&Ms ein und stopfte sich das Kissen um die Ohren.

**oOo**

Wie Chase mit einer möglichen Ansteckung umging, war ihm herzlich egal, denn er wusste, dass es Chase lieber war so. Er bot ihm keine Hilfe an, weil das ein Zeichen von Schwäche gewesen wäre, und so steckte er ihm das Kärtchen seines Psychologen heimlich in die Jackeninnentasche. Es war das Äußerste, was er an Liebenswürdigkeit aufbrachte, und das war schon ziemlich gewagt. Sein Therpeut würde stolz auf ihn sein.

Außerdem, Chase war zu unwichtig, um sich weiterhin mit seinen unübersichtlichen Problemchen zu befassen. Er war mit einer absichtlichen Fehldiagnose davongekommen und hatte eine Scheidung ohne schwerwiegende Schäden überstanden. Er war glücklich wie der sprichwörtliche Mops im Haferstroh. Was konnte ihm noch passieren?

Viel wichtiger war die Frage, wann sein Team wieder komplett sein würde. Er loggte sich in Thirteens Facebook-Account ein und fand ein Fotoalbum mit buddhistischen Tempeln und einer nackten Thirteen, die herrenmagazintauglich in den Fluten des Ganges badete.

Bevor er eine Nachricht auf ihrer Pinnwand hinterlassen konnte, tauchte Chase im Büro auf.

„Machen Sie den Test", knurrte er.

„Werden Sie mich feuern?"

„Nur, wenn Sie sich weiterhin weigern, einen Test zu machen."

„Außer diesem Job habe ich nichts."

Was stimmte. Die Voraussetzung aller Applikanten war, dass sie im Privaten gnadenlose Versager waren. Nur dann gaben sie im Job ihr Bestes. Er fragte sich, was das für ihn bedeuten würde, und warf sicherheitshalber noch einmal eine Handvoll M&Ms ein.

„Ich behalte Sie. Unter einer Bedingung."

„Welcher?" Hoffnungsvoll richteten sich die ozeangrünen Augen auf ihn.

„Lassen Sie Ihr Haar wachsen."

Dankbar trottete Chase davon.

Er traf Wilson in der Cafeteria, wo er zwar nichts Neues erfuhr, ihn aber mit Leichtigkeit um ein Mittagessen, seine Krawatte und seine Hosen brachte.

Das hob seine Laune ungemein.


	4. L'affaire Wilson

**4. L'affaire Wilson**

Die ansonsten stets mitfühlend blickenden van-dyke-braunen Augen des Onkologen röteten sich in beginnender ungewohnter Wut, als er die Milchtüte im Eisschrank entdeckte. Fahrig stellte er sie in ihre rechtmäßige Ecke. Seine Laune besserte sich nicht, als er die Auflaufform in der Spülmaschine entdeckte.

„Sam!"

Schlaftrunken, mit einem matten Lächeln, das ihn an seine Mutter gemahnte, tappte sie in die große Wohnküche.

„Diese-… Das ist-… Du weißt doch, das-..." Er wusste nicht, wie er es ihr klar machen sollte vor lauter Empörung. Schließlich begnügte er sich damit, einen anklagenden Finger in die Spülmaschine zu richten. „Das ist _falsch_!"

Verwirrt kam Sam näher. In _seinem_ Morgenmantel. Er fragte sich, wann er ihr seine Erlaubnis dazu gegeben hatte. Wenn sie wenigstens den Gürtel zugebunden hatte. Es war kaum mitanzusehen, wie die Enden davon über den Boden schleiften. Und es war unhygienisch.

„Was ist denn, Schatz?"

„Das muss von Hand gespült werden."

Sie ging wieder zu Bett.

Wilson griff sich Ambers Tasse, goss einen Lady Grey-Tee auf und malte sich grimmig entschlossen die Lippen mit Ambers Lippenstift an, den er wie ein Glücksbringer an einer Kette um seinen Hals trug.

Es war Zeit, dachte er. Zeit für ihn, die Reißleine zu ziehen.

„Es reicht", sagte er. Ja, das klang gut. Kurz und einprägsam.

Er übte seinen Text lange und ausgiebig vor dem Spiegel, bevor er ins Schlafzimmer ging, um ihr von dem abgegriffenen Passfoto von Greg in seiner Brieftasche zu beichten.

Sie war weg. Ein Zettel lag auf dem Bett. Tränen füllten seine Teddyaugen, als er die Nachricht las.

_Ich verlasse dich. Wir waren nie gut füreinander. Vielleicht hätten wir es sein können ohne deine absurde Liebe zu House, deiner Badewannenmanie und deinem Zwang, jede falsch eingeräumte Milchtüte als Lieblosigkeit von meiner Seite zu interpretieren. In Liebe, Sam. _

_P.S. Ich wusste von dem Foto in deiner Brieftasche in dem Augenblick, in dem ich deine Kreditkarte geborgt habe. Du wirst sie vermissen. Genau wie deine heiß geliebte Milchtüte._

Er brauchte drei Stunden, bis er die Milch im Backofen fand.

**oOo**

House würde wissen, dass er und Sam sich getrennt hatten. Er würde es an ihm riechen.

Im Aufzug hielt er die Luft an und schloss ergeben die tiefbraunen Augen, als ein Stock die Tür am gnädigen Zufahren hinderte.

House vollführte einen kleinen Steptanz in der Kabine, als sie lautlos in den vierten Stock glitten. Zwischen dem zweiten und dritten gelang ihm seine beste Fred Astaire-Imitation, als er an der Wand hinauf hüpfte. Wilson spürte Wut und Enttäuschung in sich aufsteigen, die er hinter der Fassade eines professionellen Hundeblicks verbarg.

House hatte eine weitere Nacht mit Patty und Selma hinter sich, während er im Elend schmorte.

Falls er den Trennungsschmerz an ihm roch, war es ihm offensichtlich egal. Vielleicht war er nur erkältet, tröstete sich Wilson. Ein Sprichwort sagte aber auch, dass Liebe die Sinne trübte.

Rasch schritt Wilson aus dem Lift, wild entschlossen, heute sämtliche Organe zur Verfügung zu stellen, die einer seiner Patienten nötig hatte. Am besten sein Herz. Das schmerzte nämlich vor Liebeskummer. So konnte er nicht arbeiten.

„Hey." House tänzelte als Gene Kelly neben ihm her, den Stock als imaginären Tanzpartner benutzend. „Wo drückt der Schuh?"

„Hinten an der Ferse." Mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen bückte er sich und fummelte an dem harten Leder herum, und House, der nicht mehr rechtzeitig bremsen konnte, prallte gegen sein in die Luft gestrecktes Hinterteil.

Ein paar vorbeieilende Kollegen pfiffen anerkennend durch die Zähne.

„Jeder in der Klinik hält uns für schwul", sagte Wilson vorwurfsvoll. „Warum sind wir's nicht?"

„War Fred Astaire etwa schwul?"

„Uh…"

„Oder Gene Kelly?"

„Rudolph Nurejew…" fing Wilson an, doch da war House bereits den Gang hinunter getänzelt, um in seinem Büro zu verschwinden. Als Wilson vorbei ging, sah er ihn mit zwei Filzbällen jonglieren.

Seit wann hatte er zwei davon?

**oOo**

Trübsinnig saß Wilson in der Cafeteria und sah zu, wie Taub und Chase auf die nachmittägliche Schwesternjagd gingen. Sie waren eifrig bei der Sache, und ihre Erfolgsquote sprach für sich. Chase führte eine Strichliste und lag weit in Führung, was daran liegen mochte, dass er die Auserwählten mit einem gezielten Bumerangwurf zur Strecke brachte. Wenn man es richtig machte, sagte er stolz, wurde das Opfer kaum verletzt.

Wilson beneidete ihn um seine einfühlsame Taktik.

Und fand es zugleich bemerkenswert, wie gelassen er über eine mögliche HIV-Ansteckung hinweg ging. Entweder war das die sprichwörtliche Lässigkeit der Ozeanier, oder er hatte einfach ein schlechtes Gedächtnis. Unangenehme Dinge verdrängte er, statt sich mit ihnen auseinanderzusetzen. Wie House.

„Sie haben Angst vor Veränderung", diagnostizierte Taub.

„Sie haben Lippenstift im Gesicht", sagte Chase.

„Es stört Sie, dass House glücklich ist", fuhr Taub fort. „Sie fürchten, Sie verlieren Ihre Daseinsberechtigung."

„Warten Sie. Ist das nicht der gleiche Farbton, den Amber benutzt hat? _Cheeky Rose_?" fragte Chase.

„Und Cuddy ist nicht mehr länger Ihre Vertraute. Sie verlieren außerdem eine Verbündete. Ihr Leben bricht auseinander."

Die beiden waren wirklich wie House.

Vielleicht sollte er einen von ihnen um ein Date fragen. Bevor es dazu kam, stoben beide davon, weil ihr Pager ertönte.

Mist.

House hatte seine Augen und Ohren einfach überall. Als er trübsinnig seinen verbrannten Toast betrachtete, entdeckte er sein Gesicht auf der verkohlten Oberfläche.

Ja, er war wirklich überall, aber das, fand Wilson, ging zu weit.

Er spendete sich selbst eine Niere, ein Stück Leber und auch ein bisschen Hirn, aber das Zeug schmeckte fad. Und koscher war es erst recht nicht.

Keiner sah ihm seine Verzweiflung an, als er mit schweren Schritten in sein Büro zurückging. Nicht einmal der Klinikchor munterte ihn auf, der _You can leave your hat on_ anstimmte und ihn bis zum Lift begleitete.

In der Nacht chattete er stundenlang über Skype mit Thirteen, die ihm wirklich hilfreiche Tipps geben konnte. Ihre Stimme klang sexy, warmherzig, geduldig und erschöpft.

„Sie müssen über House hinweg kommen. Oder sich Ihren Gefühlen für ihn stellen."

Seltsam. Hatte er das nicht auch immer wieder zu House gesagt? Oder war es Cuddy gewesen? Vielleicht war auch er wie House und wusste es nur nicht? Oder wie Cuddy?

„Ich will, dass alle glücklich sind."

„Das wollen Sie nur, solange Sie dabei helfen können. Sobald das Glück eintritt, werden Sie überflüssig. Das ist es, was Ihnen Angst macht."

Gott, sie kam auf den Punkt. Bohrte in seinen Wunden. Wie House. Wilson bewunderte sie um ihre Weisheit.

„Sie haben mir sehr geholfen, Martin."

„Remy", korrigierte sie. „Aber ein Schluck täte Ihnen jetzt sicher gut."

„Wie geht es Ihnen?" fragte er gerade noch.

„Ich habe dreihundert Freiwillige gefunden, die mich den Jakobsweg entlang auf Händen tragen."

Es wunderte ihn nicht, aber er fragte trotzdem nach. „Weshalb so viele?"

„Ich bin zu heiß. Sie wechseln sich ab, sobald ihre Hände Brandblasen schlagen. Es ist ein Glück, dass ich Ärztin bin. Ich werde hier wirklich gebraucht."

„Auf Wiedersehen, Remy."

„Auf Wiedersehen, Wilson."

„Leben Sie wohl, Dr. Hadley."

„Machen Sie's gut, James."

„Bis bald, Thirteen."

„Ich Sie auch, Wilson."

„Also dann."

„Kopf hoch."

„Ich sehe Sie bald."

„Haben Sie Kontakt zu Dr. Cameron?"

„Zu wem?"

Wilson verdrängte das Bild, das vor seinem inneren Auge aufgetaucht war. „Bye, Thirteen."

„Bye, Wilson."

Er kuschelte sich in sein Bett und dachte zum ersten Mal daran, eine grundlegende Veränderung in seinem Leben vorzunehmen.

Zum Beispiel die Teddybären und die Ente aus dem Ehebett zu werfen.

Aber vielleicht sollte er lieber kleine Schritte gehen.

Vorsichtig holte er den eingerahmten Schnappschuss von der letzten Weihnachtsfeier wieder aus der Nachttischschublade und stellte ihn auf.

House und er. Ein Zuckerstab und eine Rentiermütze.

Es war schön gewesen, als sie danach mit Punsch abgefüllt in den Weihnachtsbaum gefallen waren.

Ein wenig getröstet schlief er mit der beruhigend vor sich hin kichernden Elmopuppe im Arm ein.


	5. Bromance

**5. Bromance?**

Mit ausdrucksloser Miene entstieg Foreman dem Aufzug. Spaß, Humor und Freude an der Arbeit hatte er wie immer im Foyer abgegeben. Nurse Jeffrey würde am besten wissen, was man damit anfing.

Er fand Chase im Büro, das Gesicht platt auf dem Tisch. Seit seiner möglichen HIV-Ansteckung benahm er sich irgendwie noch komischer als sonst. Foreman hatte keine Lust, ihn nach den Gründen zu fragen. Er hatte genug damit zu tun, Bruder Marcus auf dem Pfad der Tugend wandeln zu lassen.

Ja, Foreman wusste, was gut und richtig war. Und er scheute sich nicht, es jedem zu sagen. Natürlich zertrampelte er dabei die Gefühle anderer, aber was konnte er dafür, wenn sie die überall hin mitschleppten, statt die dort zu lassen, wo sie hingehörten – nämlich in den Keller. Verdammt, er selbst nahm die Mühen auf sich, zum Lachen denselben aufzusuchen. Da war es nicht zu viel von den Kollegen verlangt, ein bisschen Rückgrat zu zeigen.

Aber von Chase konnte man das nicht erwarten. Auch wenn House nie recht hatte, eines hatte er klar erkannt: Chase war das Mädchen im Team.

„Was?" fragte er mürrisch, als Chase ein Skalpell aus seiner Kitteltasche zog und einen glatten Schnitt über seinen Unterarm machte.

„Remy", wimmerte er. „Sie schreibt nicht mal eine Postkarte."

Wer zum Teufel war Remy?

„Reiß dich zusammen. Mach den Test."

Chase sackte zusammen und umklammerte das Glas Whisky, das neben angekauten Stiften und dem abgegriffenen Filzball lag. Pikiert schob Foreman alles beiseite, um wichtig aussehen zu können, sobald House ins Büro kam.

„Jeder verlässt mich", schniefte Chase. „Alle gehen weg. Warum tun sie das?"

Foreman schaute auf die Uhr. „Die Mittagspause ist in fünf Minuten um. Dann ist Taub zurück."

Das schien Chase vorerst zu beruhigen. Er nahm House' Ball in die Hand und drückte liebevoll seine sinnlichen Lippen darauf.

Verdammt, dachte Foreman, meine Lippen sind auch sinnlich, aber keiner erwähnt es.

Neid machte sich in dem Neurologen breit. Den vergaß er immer in seiner zartlila Hemdtasche. Trug ihn ständig mit sich herum wie seine ID-Karte. Aber Zartlila stand ihm nun mal so gut.

Foreman vergaß Chase für einen Moment und konzentrierte sich darauf, wie House zu sein, nur besser.

Jeder mochte ihn. Jeder respektierte seine Meinung. Jeder hielt ihn für fachlich kompetent und charakterlich einwandfrei.

Rasch fuhr er sich mit einem Poliertuch über den Schädel, um das Blendwerk perfekt zu machen.

Foreman trug keinen Kittel mehr. Böse Zungen behaupteten, er würde es halten wie House. Aber die Wahrheit war, dass er in keinen mehr hineinpasste. Sein Workout sprengte jede Dimension. Er hätte sämtliche Kollegen mit einem Fingerschubs k.o. schlagen können, wenn er es nur wollte.

Gott, und wie er es wollte!

Chase am allermeisten, der in einem fort wegen dieser Remy und einem lächerlichen HIV-Test herumjammerte. Foreman war der Meinung, dass man bekam, was man verdiente. Zieh dich selbst aus dem Dreck, fass dich selbst am Schopf.

Aber Chase' Haare waren wohl zu kurz dazu.

Seine eigenen waren nicht mehr vorhanden, um ihn an sein Mantra zu erinnern. Denn wer kein Haar mehr auf dem Kopf hatte, konnte sich nicht mehr daran aus dem Schlamassel ziehen. Also geriet Foreman erst gar nicht in Schlamassel. Das war ein Prinzip von ihm.

Plötzlich wurde die Glastür eingeschlagen, und ein grimmig dreinschauender Attentäter richtete die Waffe auf sie beide.

„Wer von euch hat Präsident Dibala auf dem Gewissen?"

Foreman sah, dass auch Chase keine Ahnung hatte, um was es ging.

Moment mal.

War da nicht etwas gewesen in der letzten Staffel? Foreman zermarterte sich das Hirn, bis man auf seinem Schädel ein Spiegelei braten konnte.

Chase saß in schierem Horror neben ihm und umklammerte seinen stählernen, in lavendelfarbene Seide gehüllten Bizeps.

Beschützerinstinkte wallten in Foreman auf. Wenn House zu Persönlichkeitsveränderung fähig war, warum er nicht auch? Er konnte alles so gut wie House. Sogar noch besser.

„Er war's", sagte er und zeigte mit dem Finger auf Chase. „Aber Obacht. Ich beschütze ihn vor Ihnen."

Chase fiel in Ohnmacht. Oder der Typ hatte abgedrückt.

Verflucht, wo war ein Arzt, wenn man einen brauchte?

„Ich brauche ein bisschen Hilfe hier!" rief er ins Leere. Jeder von ihnen hatte diese Formel in- und auswendig gelernt, konnte sie praktisch im Schlaf aufsagen.

Chase hob matt den Kopf und überblickte die Lage. „Hilf mir, den Pullunder auszuziehen", flüsterte er schwach.

Foreman fand es ein bisschen früh am Tag für Sex. Aber andererseits war das Ding einfach scheußlich. Er leistete erste Hilfe im Ausziehen, während Chase mit zitternder Hand nach dem Skalpell griff.

„Du solltest in den OP", mahnte Foreman. „Das wäre mir lieber, als wenn du mir bei der DDX die Schau stiehlst. Und da ist Blut. Du könntest verletzt sein." Ganz abgesehen davon, dass er sich das Hemd beschmutzen konnte.

Mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen operierte Chase die Kugel aus seinem Bauch, nicht ohne zuvor fachmännisch die Narkose einzuleiten. Als Chirurg war Chase tatsächlich eine Wucht. Keiner war geschickter mit den Fingern als er, das musste ihm der Neid lassen. Doch Foreman war mehr damit beschäftigt, seinen Sixpack mit Chases zu vergleichen.

„Warum, glaubst du, ist meine Beziehung zu Thirteen gescheitert?" fragte er trübsinnig, während er seinen Bildschirmschoner betrachtete: Thirteen in lasziver Pose, wie sie sich die Augenbrauen zupfte.

„Lass mich noch den Faden hier anziehen…"

„An mir kann es nicht gelegen haben."

„Vielleicht wird es auf immer ihr Geheimnis bleiben", tröstete Chase, der sich in der Post-OP-Phase befand.

„Findest du, ich bin wie House?"

„Du langweilst mich zu Tränen."

Also nicht wie House. Foreman fühlte sich besser.

**oOo**

Zuhause in seiner durchgestylten Eigentumswohnung ging Foreman die Bilderalben durch, die sich auf seiner Festplatte angesammelt hatten – vor allem für die pubertierenden Zuschauer da draußen, bi oder nicht. Er und Thirteen sahen unglaublich toll aus zusammen. Es sollte doch genügen, um eine funktionierende Beziehung zu haben.

Und der Sex war auch nicht schlecht gewesen.

Chase und Cameron waren zusammengekommen, weil sie niedlich waren und blond.

Er und Thirteen waren zusammengekommen, weil sie heiß waren.

Warum schienen solche klischeehaften Gemeinsamkeiten einfach nicht zu genügen?

Er hatte sie gefeuert, na gut, aber so heiß, clever und intelligent, wie sie war, fand sie doch überall und zu jeder Zeit einen Job.

Zumindest, bis sie dreißig sein würde und die Schwerkraft sie einholte.

Er dagegen…

Er schwang sich auf seinen Hometrainer, im Hintergrund das lebensgroße Poster von Thirteen unter dem Glätteisen. Warum es da immer noch hing, hatte er vergessen, aber es würde die pubertierenden Zuschauer erfreuen. Foreman begriff jetzt, dass er langweilig war, weil Thirteen so spannend und mysteriös war. Es gab nichts Mysteriöses an ihm. Sein Job war es, langweilig zu sein. Jemand musste das tun. Es war das einzige, worin er wirklich gut war.

**oOo**

Chase konnte die Webcam nicht mehr rechtzeitig abschalten, als er am nächsten Morgen überpünktlich im Büro eintraf. Der Anblick kam ihm bekannt vor.

Moment mal.

Foreman griff nach dem aufgeklappten Laptop. „Sie schickt dir Nacktbilder?"

Chase klappte es zu. „Sie badet im Heilwasser von Lourdes."

Bahnte sich da etwa etwas an zwischen den beiden? „Niedlichkeit und Schönheit sind keine Basis für eine Beziehung."

„Du bist und bleibst ein Spießer, Foreman."

„Es hilft nicht, dass man euch süß miteinander findet. Denk an Cameron."

Chase schmollte und machte zur Strafe nicht bei der DDX mit, die sie stets mit einer Gedenkminute für das heißeste Teammitglied begannen und dann inständig ihre baldige Rückkehr beschworen.

Foreman merkte, dass er nicht mehr bei der Sache war.

Neid auf Chase verwandelte ihn allmählich in einen rasenden Othello. Und Jago war nicht weit.

„Da sitzt er und tut, als könnte er keinem Wombat etwas zuleide tun", flüsterte House in sein Ohr. „Dabei hat er Nacktbilder von Ihrer Desdemona auf seinem Rechner."

„Thirteen und ich sind kein Paar mehr", sagte er zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen.

„Woher wollen Sie das wissen?"

Foreman hatte genug für heute. Er zog den Stecker und versank in einer wohltuenden, dumpfen Starre, aus der ihn hoffentlich so bald niemand aufwecken würde.


	6. Zarte Bande oder Chirteen

**6. Zarte Bande oder „Chirteen"**

Als er nach hause kam, saß sie auf den Stufen zu seiner Wohnung. Ihre toughen Bikerboots hatte sie ausgezogen, und er konnte Blasen an ihren zarten, elfenhaften Füßen sehen.

War sie glücklich?

Traurig?

Ärgerlich?

Es war schwer zu sagen bei Thirteen.

„Pilgerwege sind nicht mein Ding", sagte sie. „Und sie helfen nicht, um meine Komplexe zu lösen. Habe ich eigentlich schon erwähnt, dass ich eine ziemlich schwere Kindheit hatte?"

Chase wunderte sich, dass ausgerechnet er es war, dem sie sich nun offenbar anvertrauen wollte. Alles, was er tun konnte, war, auf ihren Ausschnitt zu starren.

In dieser Nacht erzählte sie ihm alles.

Wie sie als Baby von ihrer Mutter jongliert statt gestillt wurde.

Wie ihr Vater angefangen hatte, zu trinken (meist Ginger Ale mit Zitrone – geschüttelt, nicht gerührt).

Wie sie mit dreizehn freiwillig auf den Babystrich gegangen war, um sich Freiheit zu erkaufen, bis die Verkäuferin ihr erklärte, dass es die bei H&M nicht von der Stange gab. Auch bei C&A und Abercrombie&Fitch hatte sie kein Glück. Und erst recht nicht bei Marks&Spencers.

Bei Toys 'r Us verlor sie unter tragischen Umständen ihre Unschuld, und mit vierzehn ihre Mutter.

„Moment mal", sagte Chase, dessen Gedächtnis sich mühsam zurück erinnerte an eine Zeit, in der er auch eine Vergangenheit besessen hatte. „Meine Mum starb ebenfalls, als ich ein Teenager war. Glaube ich zumindest."

Aber das war unerheblich, uninteressant und sein Schicksal geradezu eine Bagatelle im Vergleich zu dem, was Thirteen hatte durchmachen müssen.

Mit sechzehn hatte sie eine Drogenkarriere hinter sich (hauptsächlich M&Ms) und schlief mit Frauen, um ihren Ödipuskomplex zu überwinden.

„Dann wurde ich schwanger", sagte sie kühl, denn anders konnte sie es nicht sagen. „Und wurde abgetrieben."

„Du willst sagen, du hast abgetrieben."

„Nein, ich wurde abgetrieben. Die Strömung war zu stark."

Das war wirklich herzzerreißend. Er wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte. Zumal er immerzu auf ihren Ausschnitt starren musste. Es gab keinen Weg daran vorbei.

„Wir sind beide hübsch und jung", sagte sie. „Wir sollten miteinander schlafen."

Er fand, dass das ausreichte.

Himmel, seine Beziehung zu Cameron hatte weniger Gemeinsamkeiten gehabt.

Trotzdem fand er es richtig, jetzt vorübergehend sein Gehirn einzuschalten. „Ich hatte gerade eine Affäre mit einer Kollegin. Nachdem du gegangen bist und ich fürchtete, du würdest nie mehr zurückkommen und mich vergessen. Sie könnte mich mit etwas angesteckt haben."

„Wen kümmert's", sagte sie fatalistisch. „In zehn Jahren kann mir das egal sein."

„Dann haben wir beide etwas gemeinsam."

Er freute sich. Noch etwas, auf das sie ihre Beziehung aufbauen konnten.

„Wenn House und Cuddy Glück in der Liebe haben, warum sollten wir es nicht auch finden?" sagte Thirteen kühl, doch sie selbst war alles andere als das. Ihr elfengleiches Gesicht mit den katzenhaften Augen blieb völlig ausdruckslos.

Die Fenster beschlugen, als sie engumschlungen und selbstverständlich miteinander in sein Bett taumelten, und er roch den unverkennbaren Geruch von verbrannter Bettwäsche.

„Oh, Remy Beauregard."

„Oh, Betty."

„Oh, Remy Beauregard."

„Oh, Priscilla."

Er fand die Kosenamen, die sie ihm gab, bedenklich.

Aber die Nacht mit ihr war fabelhaft. Der Höhepunkt kam unweigerlich, als sie _Der Zauberer von Oz_ aus ihrer Handtasche hervor holte und ihm daraus vorlas, bis er eingeschlafen war.

Am nächsten Morgen war sie verschwunden.

Nur ihre rußigen, noch qualmenden Fußspuren zum Badezimmer und eine verkohlte Taschenbuchausgabe seines Lieblingsbuchs zeugten davon, dass er die letzte Nacht nicht halluziniert hatte. (Und warum sollte er? Schließlich war er nicht House. Noch nicht.)

Chase bohrte das Gesicht ins Kissen und blieb lange so liegen.

Ganz nach Art der Wombats stellte er sich erst mal tot.

Hoffentlich überfuhr ihn jetzt kein Auto.

**oOo**

„Sie sehen aus, als hätten Sie eine heiße Nacht hinter sich."

Vor House konnte man nichts verbergen.

Vielleicht hätte er sich doch die Haare waschen sollen, um wenigstens den Brandgeruch los zu werden.

Taub sah gelangweilt aus. Foreman sowieso. Es würde noch eine Weile dauern, bis sein Akku sich aufgeladen hatte. House warf eine Handvoll M&Ms ein.

Es war alles so wie immer.

Er wünschte sich, sein Leben wieder in den Griff zu bekommen.

Oder wenigstens anständige Drehbücher.

Am Abend suchte er sie über Facebook, Twitter und Google Street View, ohne Ergebnis.

Wieder einmal war sie auf mysteriöse Weise verschwunden. Thirteen konnte eben einfach alles. Auch spurlos verschwinden.

Foreman nahm ihn beiseite. Was nicht weiter schlimm war, denn Chase war es gewohnt, eine Nebenrolle zu spielen.

„Wenn du Thirteen siehst, kann das mächtig Ärger gegen, Bruder."

„Ich sehe sie", gestand Chase. „Jede Minute am Tag steht sie mir vor Augen."

„Vergiss sie."

Und Chase vergaß sie. Denn er tat meist, was man ihm sagte, und überhaupt war Vergessen das Beste, was ihm passieren konnte.

Schließlich hatte man auch vergessen, dass er einmal annähernd interessant gewesen war.

Dass seine Vergangenheit einmal ein wichtiger Teil seines Charakters gewesen war. Jetzt war alles viel leichter.

Gemeinsam mit Cameron und seinen Haaren war seine Persönlichkeit verschwunden. (Crikey, mate!)

Es machte nichts, solange er nur in House' Nähe sein durfte. Wenn die Sache mit Cuddy erst vorbei war, würde er eine Chance bekommen.

_Dann geh mit Männern aus, _hatte sie gesagt. Und Thirteen war wie House. Sie hatte immer recht. Und sie hatte verdammt gute Tipps parat.

Vorerst würde er abwarten können. Langweilen würde er sich bestimmt nicht.

Er ging hinaus in den Park und pflückte ein paar Gänseblümchen, um sie der neuen Nachtschwester zu überbringen.

Die im Übrigen verdammt heiß war und aussah wie Angelina Jolie.

„Wir sind beide attraktiv. Wir sind so süß zusammen. Wir sollten miteinander schlafen", sagte er zu ihr.

Es funktionierte immer.

Einmal noch hörte er von Thirteen. Sie hinterließ eine Nachricht auf seinem Anrufbeantworter, doch sie war so heiß, dass das Band verschmort war, ehe er ihre Nachricht zu Ende gehört hatte.

Nach ihrem Verschwinden behaupteten viele, sie gesehen zu haben. Wie Elvis, der immer mal wieder an einer Tankstelle oder einem Supermarkt in Memphis auftauchte. Meist wurde sie auf Wohltätigkeitsveranstaltungen gesehen, oder an einem Galaabend mit blaublütigen Prominenten, oder auf lebensgroßen Plakaten in Drogerien.

Sie blieb ein Mysterium.

Ganz im Gegensatz zu ihm.

Es hatte einmal eine Zeit gegeben, in der er Profil besessen hatte.

In der er Rückgrat gehabt hatte.

Nur hatte es niemand gemerkt.

Chase fuhr fort, Blümchen zu pflücken.

Und ahnte nicht, was vor ihm lag.

Wahrscheinlich interessierte es aber auch niemanden.


	7. Selma & Patty aka Huddy

**7. Selma & Patty (a.k.a. „Huddy")**

_Yay für Teaserfilmchen…_

Seit Tagen (und Nächten) trug sie nichts weiter als ein glückseliges Lächeln auf dem Gesicht.

Lisa Cuddy kuschelte sich wohlig in die starken, muskulösen Arme ihres zärtlichen Liebhabers.

Oh, sie durfte ihn nicht vergleichen, aber doch…

Er verstand es, in ihren Liebesnächten alles aus ihr heraus zu holen: die PIN ihrer AmEx, die Ausdauer ihres Verflossenen (zwei Minuten und drei Sekunden), das Passwort zu ihrem Twitteraccount, die Adresse ihres Haardesigners und die ihres Psychotherapeuten, ihre Körbchengröße, und sie gestand ihm sogar, bei _Pretty Woman_ geweint zu haben.

Das Einzige, was in ihrem abwechslungsreichen Liebesleben nicht für Hormonwallungen sorgte, waren die ständigen Unterbrechungen.

Offenbar war sein Team nicht fähig, sich zwei Minuten selbstständig mit einem Fall zu befassen.

Cuddy fragte sich, weshalb ihr Krankenhaus ausschließlich unfähige Dilettanten zu beschäftigen schien.

So auch jetzt, als er sie nach einem ausgiebigen Schaumbad zurück ins Schlafzimmer trug.

Kaum schmiegte sie sich an seine nackte Brust, als auch schon das Telefon klingelte.

Mit einem unwilligen Grunzen ließ er sie zu Boden fallen und griff nach dem Apparat.

„Ja?"

Am anderen Ende quäkte Chase' quengelnde Stimme. „House, wo zur Hölle sind Sie?"

„Wenn ich es Ihnen sage, machen Sie mir eine Szene."

„Es gibt einen Notfall. Jemand ist mit einer Waffe eingedrungen."

„Ich wette, das war sehr schmerzhaft für Sie."

„Man wird die Notaufnahme schließen."

House – Greg? Schatz? – warf ihr einen bedeutungsvollen Blick aus zyanblauen Augen zu. „Kommen Sie zum Punkt."

Cuddy begann zu schnurren. House (Greg? Schatz?) wusste genau, wo ihrer lag.

„Wilson schwört, es sei Dr. Carr, die gemerkt hat, dass er seine Kreditkarte gesperrt hat. Foreman ist sich sicher, es ist sein Bruder, der zurück in den Knast will, weil er es vor Langeweile nicht mehr länger bei ihm aushält. Und ich habe Angst, es könnte Cameron sein."

House (_Schatz_, sagte sie sich) klemmte den Hörer zwischen Ohr und Schulter, um beide Hände frei zu haben.

Oh, diese feinnervigen Hände. Was sie mit ihr taten, war so atemberaubend.

„Es wäre doch immerhin möglich, dass sie mich vor Ihnen retten will", winselte Chase am anderen Ende. „Auf ihre Art."

„Cameron erschießt Sie nicht, Sie Trottel. Dazu sind Sie viel zu unwichtig."

Cuddy runzelte die aparte Stirn.

Erschießen?

In ihrem Krankenhaus?

„Was ist los?" fragte sie milde besorgt, die pilatesgestärkten Beine um seine Hüften geschlungen. „Gibt es ein Problem?"

„Nicht hier." Liebevoll huldigte er seinen Busenfreundinnen, die er Selma und Patty getauft hatte. Sie lachte rauchig, als sie daran dachte.

„House?" quäkte Chase' Stimme am Ende der Leitung. „Wer spricht da? Ist Cuddy bei Ihnen?"

„Nicht mehr lange."

Sie lächelte voller Vorfreude in seine vielversprechenden enzianblauen Augen, während er das Telefon offen auf die Kissen legte.

Chase blieb hartnäckig. „House, es gibt ein Problem. Wirklich."

„Nicht hier."

Oh nein, dachte Cuddy, nicht hier. Und da auch nicht.

„Uh…"

„House, sind Sie das?" Chase' prominenter Akzent klingelte in ihren Ohren. „Warum antworten Sie nicht mehr? Soll ich den anderen sagen, Sie werden nicht kommen?"

„Das wäre eine glatte Lüge."

Oh, ja. OOOOOH, JAAA!

„Wilson holt Verstärkung", ließ Chase sie über die Leitung wissen.

„Er kann uns hören", flüsterte sie und umklammerte seine schweißfeuchten Schultern. „Was war das mit der Notaufnahme? Wer ist bewaffnet?"

„Ich dachte, das hätte ich dir mittlerweile ein paar Mal klar gemacht."

Sie lachte glücklich. Ihre Hand erreichte das Telefon und schnitt dem vollkommen aufgelösten Chase das Wort ab.

Sie wollte – metaphorisch gesprochen - einmal nicht die Dinge in die Hand nehmen. Sich einfach lieben lassen und es genießen, ohne an die Klinik zu denken, der sie die besten Jahre ihres Lebens gegeben hatte. Was hatte sie dafür zurückbekommen? Nur die Furcht vor der Menopause. Mit einem unliebsamen Eindringling in der Notaufnahme würden die Sicherheitsleute doch hoffentlich ohne ihre Unterstützung fertig werden.

„Großer Gott!"

Oh, sie liebte es, wenn er… Verwirrt sah sie auf. „Stimmt etwas nicht?"

„Wenn es Cameron ist, könnte sie hierher kommen. Sie weiß, wo ich meine Ersatzschlüssel aufbewahre."

Cuddy verzog den Mund. Cameron. Wieso kam er jetzt ausgerechnet auf sie? „Können wir über meinen Orgasmus reden anstatt über deinen Büroflirt?"

Aber er war bereits dabei, sein Laptop einzuschalten und einen Notruf an den Pizzaservice abzusetzen, bevor er sich auf die Suche nach etwas machte und schließlich zufrieden ein Samuraischwert aus dem oberen Schrankfach zog.

Cuddy setzte sich auf und zog die Decke über Selma und Patty. „Ich hoffe, das ist nicht deine Art, mir zu sagen, dass wir unsere gerade aufblühende Beziehung möglichst rasch wieder beenden sollten."

Er legte die Finger über die Lippen und bedeutete ihr, still zu sein.

Sie zog einen Flunsch. Noch vor einer halben Stunde war das nicht seine Absicht gewesen.

Ein Klirren aus dem Wohnzimmer ließ sie hochfahren. House (_Zuckerbärchen_, sagte sie sich eindringlich. _Gewöhn dich daran_) zog einen fadenscheinigen Morgenmantel über seinen durchtrainierten Körper und hinkte nahezu lautlos zur Tür.

Sie hüllte sich und Selma und Patty in seinen nach ihm duftenden Pyjama.

„Es klingt, als würde jemand einbrechen", flüsterte sie erschrocken. Würde Cameron so weit gehen, sie zu stalken?

In der Küche fanden sie einen auf dem Boden kriechenden Wilson, der über die verschüttete Milch jammerte.

House legte ihm die blitzende Klinge unter das Kinn, um ihn zum Aufblicken zu zwingen.

Erschrockene kaffeebraune Augen richteten sich in phtaloblaue.

„Hi", brachte Wilson erstickt heraus. „Das mit der Milch tut mir leid. Sam hat meine letzte Tüte in den Herd gestellt und sie damit verderben lassen. Ich brauchte Nachschub."

Cuddy trat neben Zuckerhäschen. „Was ist in der Klinik los?"

Wilson starrte erst sie an, dann House. „Wieso trägt sie meinen Schlafanzug?"

„Klinik", verlangte sie. „Chase hat angerufen und von einer Schließung der Notaufnahme gesprochen."

„Nun ja, jetzt, wo Cameron nicht mehr da ist, besteht eigentlich kein Grund, sie noch länger offen zu halten. So richtig rentiert hat sie sich nie."

Das klang vernünftig. Cuddy verschränkte die Arme vor Selma und Patty. „Er hat von einem Eindringling gesprochen."

„Na ja, wir haben einen Psychopathen in der Klinik. Das Personal kommt prima damit klar. Schließlich ist das nicht Neues für sie."

Seufzend sah Cuddy zwei ihrer Psychopathen an.

Mit einem hatte sie das Bett geteilt, mit dem anderen den Schlafanzug.

Sie hoffte, es würden die einzigen Überraschungen des frühen Morgens bleiben.


End file.
